Note (Gyrohem)
Summary An anomoly. A person who shouldn't even exist in the universe of War on Gyrohem... but he's there. His name, is Note... and he came from planet Earth to Gyrohem, and it is unknown how he did it. Appearance and Personality Note is 75% Japanese, 25% American. He has short, uncombed brown hair with brown eyes. His attire usually consists of black eye glasses that can gauge ones strength and abilities, thin "High Specific Strength Steel" armor under a light green t-shirt, which in turn is under a dark green tracksuit, and black loose jeans (Which has three pockets on each leg) with green sneakers. He also has a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and finally a dark green backpack filled with anything he needs (Usually filled with explosives and ammunition). Note is usually calm and collected, but unlike Linx, he can understand people, can get along with them pretty well. He has made more friends than enemies throughout his life, and keeps a stable relationship with them. Note is patient, persistent, and most of all, calculating. In fights, Note would do anything to win. He would break rules, destroy entire cities, and even kill many people to win the battle. But, every single thing Note does is calculated. He wouldn't break rules without an explanation or loophole, he would only destroy cities when nobody, or not that many people are around, and he wouldn't kill many people unless it was for the greater good in his mind. Powers and Stats [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 9-C '''physically, '9-A '''with his guns, higher with Buster Shot, '''8-B '''with explosives, even higher with planning | At least 7-B', likely higher '' Name: '''Note 'Origin: Gyrohem (Verse) Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, he looks around 16 years old '''Classification: Human, Assassin Powers and Abilities: H2H Combatant Prodigy, genius at almost everything,'' ''Photographic Memory, can learn practically anything within seconds, [[Weapon Mastery|'All types of Weapon Mastery']], Precognition '(via his intellect), 'Phychological, Technical, and Informational Adaptation, Attack Reflection '''(Only in Mech), Flying with the use of technical devices (Only in Mech), '''Mental Resistance, Manipulation of Information Resistance, Low Energy Resistance (Only in Mech),' Elemental Resistance' (Only in Mech), Low Magical Resistance '(Only in Mech) 'Attack Potency: Street level physically (Is able to overpower groups of black belt martial artists at once), Room level with his guns (Leveled a room with just his two guns, which in turn destroyed the building his targets were in), higher with Buster Shot, City-Block level '''with explosives (Keeps small bombs that have a destructive capability that rivals mini nukes), even higher with planning | '''City level+, likely higher (Back on Earth, Note destroyed an unknown abandoned city to test his Mech for the first time, and he completely annihilated it, as well as nearly destroyed half a mountain in the process. Keep in mind that this is only one ''nuke) 'Speed:' At least '''Peak human '(One of the fastest humans on his Earth) with Sub-Relativistic+ reaction speed (via Precognition. Can easily react to point-blank lightning attacks. Can process things much faster than the average human.) | Superhuman, Hypersonic 'flight speed 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class K '''(Saved thousands of bystanders on the largest plane on Earth in his time) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]:' Class KJ'' ''| Class GJ Durability: Wall level '''(Is able to take multiple bullets at once with his armor) | Mountain level (Can survive multiple of its own nukes) '''Stamina: High '''(Is able to fight for more than an hour before tiring out) | Tireless (As long as the Mech can still function, stamina doesn't matter) '''Range: More than 3,000 meters with his pistols |''' More than 10 kilometers with just one nuke fired '''Standard Equipment: Dual heavily modified Glock 17s, explosives, multiple combat knives, backpack with tons of equipment such as explosives or ammunition, eye glasses that can gauge ones strength and abilities, Enus Rios (Mech) Intelligence: Note is a super-genius, and that's not an exaggeration. He mastered every single martial art style, and invented his own fighting style all in under a year. This style is focused on countering practically any martial art style and how to handle people with weapons such as swords, armor, or guns. He has photographic memory, has smarts equal to or even that surpass the likes of Batman, Iron Man, Accelerator, Sora & Shirou, Light & L, Lelouch, and even the Doctor. He understands the human psyche masterfully, able to pin-point lies, deceptions, know what others are thinking, can see multiple steps ahead of someone, and even predict the future somewhat accurately. His brain can also process things much faster than him, and can learn things in a matter of seconds after seeing or getting to know it. Weaknesses: Note can eventually run out of ammo or explosives | '''Once the Mech gets destroyed, Note will be very vulnerable Standard Equipment * '''Dual Heavily Modified Glock 17s: '''Note's main weapon of choice. These bad boys have the power to transform in many other types of guns, such as a shotgun, rifle, as well as a rocket launcher, they can as well blast through rooms and penetrate through steel with ease in base form. Note can modify them to whatever situation calls for it. He can make the bullets heal wounds and create spread shots and much more. He also has spares in his backpack just in-case. * '''Explosives: '''Smoke grenades, regular grenades, TNT, rockets, C4s, Claymores, Landmines, Note has it all in those pockets and backpack of his! * '''Combat Knives: '''Standard military combat knives. Just for simply self-defense or getting out of sticky situations. He hides some everywhere on him, such as inside of his tracksuit, jeans, and of course, backpack. * '''Modified Backpack: This is where Note keeps all of his equipment stored in. It's modified to feel lighter than any backpack, but at the same time, carry more than a military backpack. It's also a bomb, to set off a giant explosion in case an enemy steals it. Note has many many spare backpacks. * Eye Glasses: 'Don't be fooled by its normal appearance. These glasses are essentially a super computer. All Note needs to do is think up what he wants in his mind, and the glasses will do it, whether it be search something up on the internet, or project something similar to Augmented Reality. Whenever Note wants to know something about the opponent he's facing, the glasses will give him what the opponent can do, their personality, their threat level, full power, etc with scary accuracy. Not even lowering your power level can stop these glasses from knowing your true strength. * '''Enus Rios (Mech): '''Note would rarely use this, but when he does, he'll make ''sure the enemy's '''dead. It has a bulky-ish build, its arms, which are the bulkiest-looking, contains the nukes that fire; the center, which is also the cockpit, also holds a number of nukes to load manually into the arms; its legs hold boosters that allow the Mech to fly, and finally, the color of Enus Rios is camo green. This Mech comes with nukes that are stronger than the Tsar Bomb, and it can withstand much more than the same nuke. He summons it in battle via a device in his backpack. On a press of a button, it'll send the location Note's in, and the Mech will drop there, near the vicinity, but never right on it, just in case it crushes him. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Strong Arm/Strong Leg: '"High Specific Strength Steel" forms around Note's arm/leg and keeps them protected from any projectiles or attacks. The steel reinforces the arm/leg to do more damage and have more momentum to send even a heavy-weight person flying. This technique requires Note to press hidden buttons under his arms/legs. * '''Buster Shot: '''This attack is made using Note's Cannon Pistols, it requires him to press specific buttons on his guns to activate. The attack consists of a giant beam of green light to be shot out from the guns to create a giant laser to shoot at the opponent causing extreme damage and as well sending the opponent flying back. Feats *Was able to defeat a Supernatural bandit gang all in his Mech. *Was able to knock out Yuuto, a Supernatural (albeit with ''very little Aura at the time), in a single blow, knocking the rest of his Aura, and him out. *Has defeated an enemy on Gyrohem that moved at the speed of light without his Mech (Although he was ''heavily prepared and the enemy had very poor durability and strength in compensation for their speed). Other Notable Victories: Yuuto (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Yuuto had very little Aura in the fight, and he was knocked out) (Not created as of yet) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Base | Inside of his Mech Note (Ha, get it?... Okay): When he doesn't have any guns, explosives, or anything, Note would have 9-C stats. His Mech is also lighter than it looks. Music: * Guardian of Homeland (Note in battle) * Bazett Battle Theme (Note in battle #2) Personal Stats Date of Birth: August 10 Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 129 lb Height: 5'7 ft Laterality: '''Ambidextrous (Right-handed and left-handed) '''Likes: Any type of food, technology, new knowledge Dislikes: '''Anything cruel, injustice '''Hobbies: Tinkering with any type of technology/inventions Values: ?? Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Color Identity: Green Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artist Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages